


Us Against the World

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Children, Gen, Letters, Secret Messages, Secret Plot, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: In the world where the game is played, children are viewed as merely as pieces. Several of them wake up in the past, and set out to prove the adults wrong.
Relationships: Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Robin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin escapes the Eyrie, with help from a friend (and fellow time traveler)

The first thing he noticed upon waking up was the Maester standing next to the bed, with a cup filled with his favorite drink. 

Is what the old him would have said. But the new him knew better. The drink was mixed with poison. His mother encouraged this in order to make him dependable on her, not knowing that it would eventually kill him.

"No!" Robin screamed, kicking the cup out of the Maester's hands

He ran out of the door even as the cup clattered onto the floor, spilling its contents all over it.

He sprinted down the stairs, and into the open air. 

"Psst...." a voice said "Come with me, my lord."

Robin found himself looking into the eyes of Mya Stone. Something familiar flashed. Something he recognized.

"You remember too?" he asked her softly

"Aye." Mya hesitated "I remember you dying, and Harrold inheriting the rulership with Lord Baelish's blessing."

She practically spat Littlefinger's name. And Robin knew then and there that he could trust her.

"You deserve a reward." Robin said "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"I want only Mychel." Mya said sadly "And he won't have me. His family wouldn't let him even if he did."

"He will. You're a Baratheon." Robin pointed out

"I am a Stone." 

"My father raised King Robert." Robin said "I'll use this fact to convince him to legitimize you. Then you'll be able to marry Mychel."

The next thing he knew was that Mya was hugging him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she said in one breath

Then she let go and stepped away.

"Then you must go." her expression turned serious "I know a secret way out of here. You must get to King's Landing. Fortunately, Baelish is still occupied, so we only have to contend with your mother."

Robin nodded. Mya removed her cloak and draped him in it, concealing his identity in the process. They looked like two ordinary people taking a stroll to an untrained eye. Mya led him to a steep tunnel and helped him enter.

"Be careful. Otherwise, you'd slip and fall. The elevator is nearby. You know how to use it, right?"

Robin nodded. Having knowledge of the future was one of the perks he and Mya received upon returning.

"Good luck." she whispered, and crouched down

She kissed his brown curls gently, as a sister would.

Then they parted ways, looking forward to the day they would see each other again. 

Mya smiled and waved, before disappearing. She would wait for him at Eyrie, he knew.

But until then, he was on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this one was written with Mychel/Mya in mind.


	2. Rickon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better to forget.

Ramsay Bolton.

Those two words swirled inside Rickon's head, like a madness mantra.

Arrows falling around him. An arrow hitting his back. More arrows raining down on him, killing him.

It was a demented fantasy. And one that will never again come to pass if he could help it.

Ramsay fucking Bolton.

No more, he decided. There were things to be done in order to ensure that their bad future didn't happen.

There were letters to be written and sent out.

He was still deep in thought when the door opened. Bran stepped in, breathing heavily. 

He caught sight of Rickon, and was by his side in a heartbeat, hugging the life out of him.

"Bran." Rickon whispered 

Some unidentified emotion filled his soul to the brim.

"I will stay by your side, no matter what." he promised 

He supposed that his letter writing could wait.

"I couldn't be useful to you during our old life." he said "But now I will be."

-x-

Once Bran was asleep, Rickon put a blanket over him and walked out as silently as possible.

It was time to write the letters. He sat upon the chair, having previously obtained ink and a feather.

He contemplated for a while, before he started writing.

The letters were coded with a code designed by time-travelers alone, and therefore, could be understood only by them.

The writing took a while, but he had successfully done it. Now the only remaining thing was to send them.


	3. Myrcella I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella and her brothers spend time together. The time-travelers scheme.

Myrcella scrunched up her face. She was fed up with Joffrey and his 'holier-than-thou' attitude. He believed himself superior to everyone else, and she found that infuriating.

Honestly, there were times she wished for nothing more than wring his scrawny little neck.

Fortunately, she knew that there was more than one way to skin a cat.

As for Tommen, he was soft at heart. Too soft to do what needed to be done, in her opinion.

Which meant it fell to her to put things the way they should be.

"I wonder who my Queen should be." Joffrey was saying "Father plans that I should marry Lady Sansa to unite Baratheon and Stark houses. And I've heard she is quite lovely."

"Father is living a dream." Myrcella said sharply "That union shall never be."

"Oh?" Joffrey raised an eyebrow, languidly "Do you plan to stop me, dear sister? I hear that Sansa is rather smitten with me. It'd be easy."

He strutted around the room, like a peacock, and Myrcella made a mental note to send a letter to Arya, informing her of this arrangement, and request that it be nipped in the bud, Faceless Man style.

Just then, a page rushed into the room, bowing to Cersei.

"My Queen." he said breathlessly "We have a visitor. Your husband's brother, Lord Stannis, has come, and brought his family with him. Along with a few.....other people."

"They should be allowed to stay." Cersei told him, albeit reluctantly

"Good." Myrcella rose up "I'll be in the company of my cousin. Would you like to join us, Tommen?"

"Of course, sister." Tommen rose up as well

They walked out of the chamber, hand in hand.

-x-

Shireen was pleasant to be around. Mostly, she preferred staying quiet and reading a book.

Not this time, though. This time, there was a plotting session to be held.

Myrcella and Tommen occupied two comfortable-looking chairs by the window. Robin Arryn claimed one by the door. Arya and Bran Stark stood on either side of the door, like guardian wolves. Rickon and Shireen had claimed the last free chairs.

"We all agree that Joffrey can't be allowed to rule, right?" Myrcella glanced at the other occupants of the room

There was a chorus of agreement.

"I'll take care of him." Arya offered

"Good. You do that." Myrcella nodded "Now, which of us is the best candidate to rule?"

Her gaze lingered on Bran, and the unspoken question hung in the air.

"I am aware that I and Tommen are bastards, and so is Joffrey." she said once it became apparent that no reply was forthcoming. "This leaves Shireen as the last true Baratheon worthy enough for the throne. I think that a match between her and Bran would consolidate their claim on the throne."

"Mya is a Baratheon as well." Robin spoke up "Or she will be soon. She and Mychel could rule."

"My vote is still for Shireen and Bran." Myrcella insisted "Especially since Bran knows about Others and the threat they represent to all of us - and most importantly, how to kill them - better than any of us."

There were murmurs of agreement in response to this declaration.

"Then it's decided." Myrcella stood up "We'll do everything in our power - use all of our combined talents - to put Bran and Shireen on the Iron Throne."


	4. Mya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like a love song.

Mya Baratheon, formerly Mya Stone, sat on the edge of her seat. Earlier today, a missive had arrived, legitimizing her as a Baratheon, just in time too. As fate would have it, today a tourney was taking place, and she knew that Mychel would participate. 

And sure enough, he rode out with other participants. He looked resplendent in his armor, and Mya felt her cheeks grow hotter. 

"Soon, you'll be mine." she thought

The first pair stepped into the arena, on horses. They bowed to one another, and then their fight began. It was riveting to watch, as few things were. Entertainment was scarce these days, especially in Vale. Which was why Mya was glad that she got to experience this. The only thing that dampened her mood was Robin being trapped in King's Landing, surrounded by man-eaters of the worst kind. Mya shook her head at that. Those born to noble houses had no idea that a simple life was the best kind of life. For instance, unlike the great houses, smallfolk were allowed to marry for love.

She refocused her attention back onto the tourney, and smiled. It was Mychel's turn now, and she unconsciously leaned forward to get a better view. And Mychel didn't disappoint. His strategy was flawless, and soon he had his opponent on the defensive. Then, with one decisive strike, he managed to defeat his first opponent.

This was followed up with several more victories, and Mychel had secured his place in the finals. His opponent was a tough one, but Mya had no doubt that he would emerge victories one more time. And her instincts had been proven right. After a long and grueling duel, Mychel Redfort had emerged as a victor. He dismounted from his horse, and he took a flower crown from one of the organizers.

He approached the stands, and laid the flower crown on Mya's head. 

"My lady." he got down on one knee "Thanks to your father's letter, I was able to convince my family to let us marry. Mya Baratheon, would you accept me as your husband?"

"Yes." she said, throwing herself in his arms

Mychel smiled at her. It was a rare smile, only beheld by those he really cared about.

-x-

Mychel and Mya Redfort, newly married, stared at the letter in wonderment. The King was inviting his daughter and her family to join him in King's Landing.

"I think we should accept." Mychel said at last

"People in King's Landing aren't the nicest sort." Mya voiced her objection "If we go, they'll tear us apart."

"Not you." Mychel told her "You've loved me for all these years without fail, even when it appeared that nothing would come of it, which is why I fell for you in the first place. You're a strong woman, and you won't let them bring you down."

"All right." Mya relented "We're going."

With that decided, they began their preparations. Mychel's horse was allowed to rest. Mychel and Mya began to decide what to bring with them on this journey. Most of the things they would need would be provided in King's Landing, so they opted to bring only the essentials, such as food, water, and spare clothes, in case they needed to change during the journey. 

Finally, two days after they began their preparations, they were ready. Mychel lifted Mya atop his horse, and then mounted himself. They said goodbye to his parents and rode off to meet hers.


	5. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent watcher. A promise-keeper. Lyanna is all of these and more.

"Who goes there?" a guard peered into the darkness suspiciously

"Lyanna Mormont, the heir of house Mormont!" Lyanna said impatiently "Now let me in. I've ridden hard the whole day to get here and I have no time for your delays! There is a life at stake here, possibly more than one!"

With that, she practically shoved the guard aside and entered the tent. Robb Stark was seated at the table, along with his mother and Roose Bolton.

"I bring the word." Lyanna curtsied "Word of the treachery so deep that you'd not believe it, my Lord."

"Treachery?" Robb frowned "What kind?"

"There is a conspiracy, my Lord. A conspiracy to murder your men, your wife, your mother, and yourself." Lyanna revealed "You oughta be well prepared. Don't let them know you know. Take them by surprise."

She whispered a few words into his ear and Robb grew pale. Very pale.

He opened his mouth, but a look from Lyanna shushed him.

"I implore you, my Lord, don't let them know." she pleaded "They might decide to accelerate your demise if you do."

"What should I do, then?" Robb seemed desperate "Go into the jaws of death unprepared."

"Not unprepared, my Lord. My King." Lyanna drew her sword "You have me and my sword, Longclaw, passed down in my family for generations. This sword will defend you, as will I. And I have no doubt that your men will do the same."

-x-

Robb Stark stood in the middle of the myriad of tents, still as a statue.

All around him, swords were drawn in response to his pronouncement. 

Robb felt a weight beside him. Then the Greatjon Umber slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I held you when you were in diapers, you know?" the Greatjon smiled "You were so tiny back then. And, even though Roose is one of them, he is right in one thing: you're not alone in all of this."

Robb said nothing, and only stared in the distance. Greatjon Umber stood up.

"MEN OF THE NORTH!" he bellowed "WILL WE LET THEM WIN?"

"NO!" the men screamed in turn

"WILL WE LET THEM MURDER OUR KING?" the Greatjon continued "THE KING IN THE NORTH?"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH, THE KING IN THE NORTH!" the lords and ladies of the north - including Lyanna Mormont - chanted their rallying cry


End file.
